Chatroom! Kyo Kara Maoh style!
by ItsNemoo
Summary: Everyone joins the online world for a chat! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i own no characters

Quick short story

Rated: Pg 13

I'm in the middle of deciding what I should do for my other stories, and so I randomly wrote this in my spare time. I have no clue why. (:

* * *

><p>Gwendal- grumpyknittingguy<p>

maoh- Yuuri

Captain-Conrart

Yurrilover- Wolfram

sexyqueen- Lady Celli

_(Maoh, Yuurilover signs online)_

Maoh**:** Wolfram? I didn't think you knew how to work a computer? I guess I was wrong.

YuuriLover**: **Yes your wrong as usual! You Wimp! Your the one who taught me how!

Maoh: Whats up with your username?

YuuriLover: You dimwit! Were married now and I love you thats why it is what it is!

_(Captain signs in)_

Maoh: CONRAD! Help meeeee!

Captain: Are you and Wolfram arguing again?

YurriLover: No he's just doesn't like my username. I don't understand what I ever saw in him.

Maoh: HEYY! I was only just playing Wolfram you know I adore you *Virtually kisses him*

YurriLover: *kisses back*

_(GKG signs on)_

G.K.G: How do I work this?

Maoh: Gwendal!

GKG: Yuuri I should've known you had one of these...

(SexyQueen is online)

SQ: I'm here everyone!

Captain: Mother?

SQ: Yes dear?

Yuurilove: Why is your name that?

SQ: Well you remember when Yuuri and Murata both called me a sexy queen! Lol.

YL: YUURI!

Maoh: Uh oh... *Runs and Hides under his bed*

YL: *Grabs Yuuri*

Captain: Wow.. Haha..

GKG: I'm so not going to even ask...

*Kingdom hearts battle song playing in the distant*

YL: Yuuri and I are going to duel *Sword in my right hand fire in my left*

Maoh: OH sh*t *Grabs morgif throwing him at Wolfram*

(Maoh signed off)

GKG: They act like an old married couple fighting...

YL: WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! Were actually newlyweds!

Captain: STOP fowarding me pictures of ever cute thing you see Gwendal!

GKG: Sorry...

SQ: AWW Gwendy I wanna see cute pictures!

GKG: Ok! *Sends more cute pictures over and over again*

YL: How come everyone forgot about me?

SQ: Y'all didn't pay attention? He signed off like five minutes ago..

YL: What? I must find him!

(YuuriLover signs offline)

Captain: I didn't forget! Wheres Yuuri though?

GKG: Thank you! now for some peace and Quiet

(Captain and SexyQueen sign off)

GKG: Hm-pf! Just see if I ever make anybody more stuffed animals!

(GKG signs off)

* * *

><p>Sorry it was just something really quick. hope it brought a smile on your face(:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another mini kyo kara maoh chatroom! x33 I'll probably make a few more of these too! :3 Also probably a truth or dare fanfic as well! Those are always fun to make ^-^

Please check out my other stories too.

* * *

><p><em>Chatroom 2- Molested..<br>_

_(Grumpy..Knitting..Guy and YuuriLover signs online)_

YurriLover: ...

GKG: What is it? -Sighs-

YuuriLover: Yuuri's always to bust studying...

GKG: He needs to learn Wolf. JUST LET HIM BE!

YL: You don't have to yell! -Goes and hides behind a chair-

GKG: Ugh. I can never have some peace and quiet around here. It's either you, Conrad, Murata, or Yuuri. Whose next?

(_GKG signs offline)_

YL: Jeez.. He's grouchy today.

_YL: _Hmmm? So I guess I'll have to practice singing since no ones here!

_-Lady gaga's love game starts playing in the background-_

_YL: [x2]_

Let's have some fun,

This beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you babe

(_Maoh signs online, Wolfram not realizing)_

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play,

Wants to play

A love game

A love game

Maoh: Uhh? Wolf? I never knew you sing!

YL: -blushes- Oh sh!t! No one was supposed to here it! :(

Maoh: -Laughs- It's alright we are married anyways.

YL: So now you decide to act like a married couple?

Maoh: Lets not fight now! -Hides as Wolf gets a fireball in his hand-

(_Captain and Gunther signs online)_

Gunther: Oh your majesty I have found you!

Maoh: Ah shit! 3:

Captain: :/ Gunther I told you to leave his highness alone. Do you know what that means? :(

YuuriLover: Uh oh Gunter's in trouble -laughing- By the way yuuri if you tell anyone I'll kill you :3

Maoh: It's our secret -grins thinking about blackmail-

Gunther: Your highness! It's time for your studies!

Maoh: No! Todays my day off! -runs out of the castle hiding in a bush-

Gunther: I'm coming to your chambers to get you now!

Maoh: NOOO! I'm busy with my Wolfram! Were playing house ^^ It involves severralll things!

Captain: WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! ESPECIALLY ME!

Gunther: Ummmm... Well more of a chance for me to see his highness's nakedness xDD

(Gunter signs offline)

Maoh: Oh mee god he's molesting me! HELP!1

(Maoh signs offline)

YuuriLover: It's about damn time he gets off s we can continue... I'm going to kill Gunther bye brother! YUURI I'M COMING TO YOUR RESCUE!

(YuuriLove signs offline)

Captain: This family is to dramatic -_-

-Starts dancing like a pole dancer randomly-

Captain: I hope Josak enjoys my new learning of pole dancing.. No was should I wear for him tonight? -busy himself looking up skimpy outfits-

-Butterfly by smile dk playing the background for no apparent reason-

(SpythatSucks signs online)

STS: CONRART! I miss you ^-^

Captain: As I've missed you fluffy!

STS: Fluffy? Really?

(Maoh signs on)

Captain: Yes really! You have a problem with that Fluffy?

Maoh: Uh am I interupting?

STS: No your majesty whats been up?

Maoh: Nothing just got done being molested by Wolf and Gunter... I feel violated...

Captain: By my brother or Gunter?

Maoh: Gunter!1 He played with it... -_- I'm so dirty.. Wolf did nothing either, but help him!

STS: ! Sucks for you!

To be continue...

* * *

><p>I'm really looking forward to continuing this! ^-^ Comments? xDD<p> 


End file.
